


Chopper's Heat

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Chopper goes into heat and it’s up to Luffy to satisfy his lust.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper
Kudos: 26





	Chopper's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

x-  
  
Chopper is a zoan, and like many zoans every now and then they go into an intense heat that drives them wild with lust. The crew was docked on an island and most of the crew was off shopping, getting supplies and trading in their latest haul of treasure for cash.  
  
The little reindeer doctor was left to watch over the ship. Chopper was mixing up some medicine when he felt himself getting hotter and hotter. He wiped his brow and let out a sigh as the heat coursed through every inch of him.  
  
He tried taking some medicine and tried getting back to work. It wasn’t long before he felt a stirring in his loins and he no longer could control his powers. Chopper shifted into his heavy point form, his rippling muscles were drenched in sweat.  
  
What really surprised him was his throbbing manhood. In this form his cock was incredibly thick and human in shape. It pressed against his pants painfully, threatening to tear right out of his pants. His nipples were hard and poking out of his brown fur. “What’s wrong with me I feel so hot?”  
  
His hands ran up to his chest and began playing with his erect nipples. “Mmm ahh ha ah!” he moans as pleasure begins swirling with his heat.  
  
One hand moves down to massage his bulge feeling desperate to find release. He moved to one of the beds in his office and began to rub his bulge while his other hand pinched and rubbed his nipple. He didn’t know what he was doing he was acting on pure instinct.  
  
Feeling his pants were a bit to tight, he undid them and slid them down his muscled legs. His massive cock sprang up pre cum flying all over. He panted as he starred at his massive length, his length was a light brown color similar to his fur, but his cock head was a light pink color. His balls were swollen and covered in fur.  
  
His cock was leaking a large amount of pre cum and it was twitching like mad. Chopper gulped and began to run his hand over his length, he was at least 12 inches long. He cupped his manhood and began to pump himself, his other hand going down to massage his balls. “Oh yes yes!” he began juggling his sack as he pumped himself faster and faster. “Oh oh oh oh oh!” he came spraying his seed all over his pecs and rock hard abs.  
  
Despite cumming he was still rock hard. “Ah still hard ahh!” he collected his cum and went lower to massage his hole, his insides were hot radiating with intense warmth. He used his own cum to wet his hole, his fingers were big and they massaged his opening.  
  
Thick fingers pushed in and out and his insides gave way. One became two and then three, he worked all three inside him, working them faster and faster.  
  
The friction earned extra pleasure so he went faster and faster and when his fingers brushed his sweet spot he came. His cum splashed all over himself again, but even then he wasn’t satisfied. He panted in need his cock pulsing in need.  
  
He continued finger fucking himself, but his heat wasn’t being satisfied. He went to use four fingers but it still wasn’t enough, his insides were craving more something deeper than his fingers could reach. “Ah please I need more!” he moaned and he saw one of his probes. He removed his fingers and grabbed his probe.  
  
He lubed it up and began to push it inside himself, he rocked the probe in and out moaning as it sank deeper than his fingers could reach before. “So good yes please more!” Chopper moaned, he stopped touching his cock and instead played with his nipples as he thrust the probe in and out. He made sure to brush his sweet spot with every thrust.  
  
Without any touch to his cock he came once more, firing even more cum than before, his seed splashed onto his face, pecs abs and even his legs. “Ah no way!” his cock was still painfully hard. There was only one person he could think of he wanted to help him. “Luffy please help me!” He moaned his cock pulsing angrily.  
  
“Did you call for me Chopper?” The door opened and Luffy came in. The rubber boy had come back first and had already put away the supplies, he had heard Chopper call out for him. When he came in he was surprised in many ways, one to see Chopper not only in his heavy point form, full with beefy pecs rock hard abs and muscled arms and legs, but he was sweaty and covered in cum. His huge cock was throbbing and wet, and his little doctor had a probe stuffed up his rear.  
  
“Chopper?” the zoan looked away thinking Luffy was ashamed of him. “Want me to help you, you seem really stressed out?”  
  
“Yes! Please Luffy I want you!” Chopper admitted, his cheeks heating him in a powerful blush. Luffy removed the probe and began to strip. His hat was placed safely away, then came the vest showing off his muscled pecs and abs. Then came the pants and Chopper drooled as Luffy’s massive arousal sprang free from his bald crotch. A small side effect from eating the rubber fruit when he was so young other than his hair on his head his body was completely hairless.  
  
What he lacked in body hair he made up with his incredibly long cock, he manhood reached 14 inches in length. He wasn’t as thick as Chopper’s heavy cock but his length had the doctor drooling. Chopper got down on his knees and sniffed at his long manhood. ‘So musky his scent is delicious!’ he thought as Luffy’s scent had his body shaking in desire. He continued to sniff at Luffy’s crotch his body loving it very much.  
  
Luffy ran his huge cock along the valley of Chopper’s pecs, the tip kept brushing his lips. Chopper shivered as his pecs were fucked and he happily licked the tip of Luffy’s cock. Luffy moaned as the furry chest added extra sensation to his long length. He smirked at Chopper as he came, his cum shooting into Chopper’s open mouth.  
  
Chopper moaned at the taste he closed his mouth in bliss and he fired his own seed. Luffy brought Chopper up off the ground and back on the bed but on his hands and knees. He gave a playful slap to his muscled rear and the zoan moaned. He passed Luffy some lube which the rubber man used to lube his arousal.  
  
Luffy got behind him his wet cock ready to go, he positioned himself and began to push in. Chopper and Luffy moaned together, the zoan loving the feeling of Luffy’s cock filling him up, the rubber man moaned as Chopper’s intense heat caressed every inch as it filled him.  
  
Deeper and deeper, until finally he was buried balls deep inside him. Chopper bit his lip, only feeling a tiny bit of pain his heat melting it away to pleasure. His cock pulsed and he came again firing seed all over the sheets beneath him.  
  
“Fuck Chopper so tight!” Luffy moaned but didn’t cum. “Luffy please move, please fuck me!”  
  
He gripper the zoan’s hips and began to move, he gave long thrusts letting him feel every inch as it moved within him. “Luffy ahh so big I love it your cock your power so good!”  
  
“Chopper you’re so great and nice and tight and so hot!” He groaned and began to move faster and faster and Chopper howled in pleasure. Their hips met together making a loud slap again and again, but such noises began to get drowned out by the twos’ moans of pleasure.  
  
Their partner’s names escaped the other’s lips, so full of passion.  
  
“Luffy!”  
  
Chopper!”  
  
The two came together, Luffy flooding his ass with his thick cream, while Chopper’s essence splashed forming a huge puddle beneath them. Finally Chopper’s heat was sated as Luffy’s seed seems to have settled him down.  
  
Luffy pulled out and Chopper shrank back down to normal form. He licked Luffy’s cheek. “Luffy I really do love you!”  
  
“I love you to Chopper,” he hugged the little zoan.  
  
Luffy disposed the soiled sheets and the two lay together happily.  
  
Robin chuckled and shut the door. ‘I’m glad Captain and Doctor are so happy, but they really should remember to keep the doors closed.’  
  
“Hey Robin where is Luffy and Chopper?” the crew had returned, Robin smiled.  
  
“Well it seems our doctor had gone into heat, but no worries our dear captain took care of it.” This caused Nami to blush and Zoro and Sanji to have a nosebleed at the thought. Usopp became petrified. While the crew freaked out on deck, Luffy and Chopper slept together peacefully, Chopper nuzzling Luffy’s firm pecs as the rubber man’s scent washes over him. His heat wasn’t over but now with Luffy his heats wouldn’t be any trouble at all.  
  
End


End file.
